starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Solace of Midnight/Legends
{{Individual_ship |image=300px |name=Solace of Midnight |manufacturer= *Rendilli Hyperworks (Design) *Rendilli/Vanjervallis Drive Yards (Manufacturer) |line=Inexpugnable-class Tactical Command Ship |model= |scale=Command Ship |cost=70,000,000 Credits (Estimated) |modifier= *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Mon Calamari Shipyards *Muir Corporation |sysmods= *Muir Corporation Anti-Matter Reactor *Updated Hyperdrives *Upgraded Engines *Upgraded Shielding *Upgraded Hull *Reduced Cargo *Increased Crew Requirements |length=3,100 meters |width=3,100 meters |height= |mass= |max accel=3 MGLT/s |mglt=10 MGLT |air speed= |maneuver= |engine= |hyperdrive=Class .05 |hyperdrivebackup= Class 10 |hdrange= |power= |shield gen=28,000 SBD |hull=7,500 RU |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |armament= *4 Plasma Cannons *75 Heavy Turbolaser Batteries *35 Ion Cannon Batteries  *60 Quad Laser Cannons *2 Tractor Beam batteries |complement= *144 Fighters *72 Raven Strike Interceptor Mark II *12 Landing Craft *3 Shuttles *Various support craft |bays= |escapepods=Lifepods equipped |crew=6,000 |skeleton=4,400 |passengers=2,000 (Troops) |cargo=2,000 tons |food=2 years |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |role= |commission= |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles= *Battle of Mon Calamari |affiliation= *Night's Watch *Wolf Pack |fleet= *Wolf Pack |taskforce= |owners=Akain Karna |namedcrew= |captains= *Akain Karna |aliases= |creator=Mirrodin }} History When Akain Karna was thrown back through time due to what he called, the Spear, he found himself on Coruscant during the Sacking of Coruscant. As he progressed through time, jumping years forward whenever he touched the Spear, he eventually founded an organization called the Night's Watch in order to further his goals. He tended to the group as he moved through time. One of the first things that he knew that he needed was a flagship. Akain had the benefit of being an exceptional student of history and he knew a great deal about a number of ships. He decided that he wanted something iconic and something rare, settling on the Inexpugnable-class. Knowing that historically only six of them were made, he conducted a personal mission to the Rendilli/Vanjervallis yards and created a copy of the blueprints as well as any and all notes that were made by the design team. He kept them safe until suitable arrangements could be made for the Solace of Midnight's construction. The vessel was kept in secret at Caitlyn as part of Akain's slowly growing fleet, the Wolf Pack. The vessel would eventually appear at the Battle of Mon Calamari in 18 ABY, thousands of years after any ship of it's class had been seen in the galaxy. After the battle, Akain's commander was fielded with an offer from CEC and the Mon Calamari Shipyards to work on the vessel and update it further. The commander, after receiving permission from the vessel's owner, agreed. Work was conducted in order to bring the vessel fully up to galactic standard and then to exceed that standard. Akain, through Crescent Holdings' mining interests, had set up mines on Khorm, harvesting a large amount of Agrocite. This would go into the turbolasers to increase their overall power and output. The first thing that was done was that the reactor of the vessel was taken out. CEC and Mon Calamari contacted the Muir Corporation. Muir technicians were brought in and they took a look at the reactor space and the overall design architecture of the area that they had to work with. With that in mind, they custom built an Anti-matter reactor for the vessel, using a subsidiary's most recent breakthroughs. An extreme amount of cargo space was taken out and another anti-matter reactor was put in some of the space saved. Once the reactors were dealt with, the hyperdrive, both main and back up were updated. The backup's class number remained the same, but research over the thousands of years had allowed for a Class 10 to take up far less space than it had before. The main hyperdrive was updated to that of a new CEC Class .05 hyperdrive. Their next objective was the engines. Akain had made a difficult request. He was perfectly content with the insides being completely remodeled and redone. However, he had requested that the outside of the vessel stay as untouched as possible. As they had created a custom reactor for the vessel, the now three companies that were working on this design created custom engines that retained the shape and size of the previous ones. Mon Calamari contributed advanced shielding equipment, that was going into one of their newer designs. This significantly boosted the shielding of the Solace of Midnight. Muir and CEC worked on selecting the proper alloy to use on the hull. As they worked on that, they also brainstormed what the weapons readout would be. They had a guideline given to them by Akain and they worked with that to come up with a weapons readout that would work. After that was handled, the rest of the decisions that were required dealt with hangar space, which was tied into the cargo space that was removed. More Coming Soon Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (Legends)